


短髮與血腥味

by Enwol000



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enwol000/pseuds/Enwol000
Summary: 曾x路法斯，被19歲短髮曾煞到的隨筆，時間點在AC後
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Kudos: 7





	短髮與血腥味

「你的頭髮是不是太長了？」路法斯撩起枕邊人的一縷黑髮，懶洋洋地問。

現在是夜半時分，他和塔克斯的主任躺在同一張床上，等待空氣中的情事韻味散去。路法斯翻了個身，無聊地把手指伸進曾的髮間，撫摸那堪比絲綢滑順的黑髮。

這傢伙的頭髮摸起來簡直比女人的還要柔軟，路法斯想。

他的手指毫無阻礙地向下順著梳到髮尾，然後就一路摸到腰際。

也太長了。他握著那縷髮絲，覺得自己從沒看過頭髮這麼長的塔克斯主任。

曾從路法斯的手裡拿回自己的頭髮，想了一下說：「前陣子比較忙，沒來得及剪。」

身為塔克斯的主任，曾實在有太多事情要處理了。自從把總裁安置好之後，他就在邊緣城和席林之間來回奔波，也不時回到米德加處理神羅遺留的資源，後來又在找尋傑諾瓦的期間受重傷，等一切塵埃落地，他傷好得七七八八之後，頭髮就從背中長到腰際了。

也確實是該剪了，曾這樣想。

長髮的男人起身拿起剪刀，抓起一搓髮尾就在鏡子前「唰唰唰」地剪掉過長的髮絲。他的動作行雲流水，就像這件事已經做過無數次一樣。

路法斯撐起身體，在床上看著他俐落的動作，「我記得你以前好像是短髮。」

「有一段時間是。」

「那為什麼後來留長了？」

「……您不記得了嗎？」曾嘆了口氣，答道：「您曾經對我說過，您喜歡長髮。」

……我有說過嗎？

路法斯皺起眉頭仔細回想，他年輕的時候成天想著如何板倒自己父親，對於其他事情不甚留意，實在是不記得自己什麼時候對黑髮的塔克斯講過這種話了。

還是在更早之前？

對了，他確實是曾經對身旁的護衛講過類似的話，因為他忍受不了自己的護衛出個任務回來像是整個人跳進血汙裡泡過一樣，搞的渾身都是鐵銹味。

他那時候做事喜歡拐彎抹角，也不直接了當地說，反而是告訴護衛自己喜好留長髮的人，心裡打著「只要護衛留起長髮，想必就會為了避免血沾到頭髮上而不把自己搞的髒兮兮」的主意。

誰知道黑髮的塔克斯留起長髮後，為了不讓血沾到長髮上，反而綁起了馬尾，至於路法斯厭惡的鐵銹味則是一直沒有散去過。

——反正到後來他也習慣了。

路法斯漠然地想，他看著曾放下剪刀，黑髮已經回到背中以上的位置。

那可不是說只要小心一點就不會讓血濺上，就如同暗處的罪惡，血腥味早已融入他們的身體裡。

曾走到床邊，他低下頭，親吻著路法斯身上被他咬出來的紅痕，剛剪好的黑髮垂在路法斯的肩上，惹起了一片雞皮疙瘩。

「總覺得，你有時候就像頭愛咬人的狗一樣。」路法斯瞇起眼睛，睡意就如潮水一般一波波襲來。

「我也只會咬您一個人而已。」黑髮的塔克斯含糊地說，嘴脣摩擦著路法斯肩上的那些齒痕。

……果然是頭愛咬人的瘋狗，路法斯閉起眼睛，恍惚間彷彿看見少年的黑髮塔克斯睜大那雙死魚眼，正看著說出喜歡長髮的自己。

他在血腥味中安然入睡。


End file.
